Christmas Present or a Little More?
by Animezpeps
Summary: It's Ace's first Christmas aboard the Moby Dick and he got Marco a special gift. Happy late Christmas.


**Christmas smut anyone? A day late and a dollar short naturally**

* * *

><p>Christmas was one of Marco's favorite holiday's, he loved seeing his family so happy and festive as they decorated the ship with ribbons, bows, garland, all while humming a joyful tune. Although some of them should not make a tune in the first place since it was more of a joyful noise than anything, never-the-less Marco loved hearing it. It meant his family was safe and sound for one more year.<p>

This year however, Marco, himself, was chipper in this year's festivities; don't get him wrong he was just as festive as the next guy during the holiday's, but this is the first year Ace is celebrating Christmas not only that, this is his first year celebrating Christmas as a Whitebeard Pirate and Marco's lover now all Marco has to do is make sure it is wonderful. Speaking of said devil the fire wielder was approaching the blonde fast, wearing an elf hat with (mistletoe?) something hanging from the top of it.

"Hey Marcoooo~" Ace sang out clearly enjoying himself as he kissed Marco on the cheek. "Guess what!" the elder blonde could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips. His young lover was so sweet and energetic it brought a smile to his face to see Ace having a good time.

"You got into the mistletoe."Was the response Ace received since he was so covered in the leafy green that he looked like a walking bush.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to let you know that a big present will be in your room later tonight," After saying that Ace turned and left heading straight for Marco's room. Yeah, this year was going to be interesting. Thank God it was close to the end of the day.

* * *

><p>After the day was over, Marco walked back to his room he had been thinking about what Ace had said all day, and to be honest the erotic images his mind created were turning him on. When he reached his room on the floor he found a large box that was as big as he was. The box was colored in a fancy Christmas pattern with a purple ribbon wrapped around it seemingly holding the whole thing together. On the face of the box was a not reading <em>pull ribbon for surprise<em>, not being one to shy away from a challenge he pulled the ribbon and boy, he was not expecting what he saw.

Ace was standing in the center of the box completely naked, except for his little present he was holding waist level. " Would you like to open your last present?"

The grin Ace wore was illegal in Marco's professional opinion. Staring down at the box Ace was holding he took in its detail. The box was long and as thick as... it donned on Marco what was in the the box.

"Open it for me." Marco ordered walking across the room stripping himself of his jacket, sash, and belt before sitting on the edge of his bed. Ace being the good pirate he is slipped the box off to reveal his weeping cock. Marco was curious as to how long Ace was hard, but a quick glance down told him it was a while if the cock ring hinted at anything. "How log have you been like this?" The older blonde asked as he got up again walking over to Ace, gently pushing the freckled male backwards until the young man came into contact with the wall and could not go anywhere else.

" Since I left you this afternoon." The sentence was a little shaky as the he spoke and the slight shake caused Marco to smirk, he had Ace were he wanted him.

"Really, You want release, am I right?" Marco asked as Ace began to squirm under him uncomfortable with Marco's lecherous stare. The boy nodded his head anyway. "I am not going to give it to you, unless you are willing to do some licking." Marco knew that Ace wanted him to be rough, the boy told him he liked it like that: rough. After a moment or two Ace nodded his head ,not trusting himself to form proper words, falling to his knees, grabbing the top of Marco's pants hesitantly, then pulling out the blonde's half hard cock.

"Go on get to it you little slut." Marco grabbed the back of Ace's head pushing into his mouth as he spoke dirty words into his ear. Ace loved when Marco talked dirty to him and the blonde knew it. Pushing the ravens head in farther starting a rough pace. Ace began to bob his head up and down along the blondes length puling out to the tip before sucking all the way down, swirling his tongue around the base before going back up licking at the slit lapping up the precum gathering there. He was going back for more he could tell that his older lover was close by the way he panted, forcing Ace's head down faster, then the blonde stopped.

"What, Wh-."

"I think I am hard enough now, get on the bed and spread those pretty little legs of yours. Now." Ace shuddered Marco was pushing his buttons, using his voice, making the tone drop low. The youth could have sworn Marco could make him cum just by reading the crew's chore list. As Ace spread his legs he smirked as Marco stared at his present.

"How does it look? Is something wrong?" The freckled man sounded so innocent, He stared at Marco watching as his older lover stood in front of him grabbing a hold, pulling out the sliver beads that increased in size as they slid out of an already slick hole and undid the bow around his sac.

"It looks like a nice little Christmas gift, already to be used like the cute little toy that it is." Marco had to hand it to Ace, the brat had stumped him he certainly was not expecting this. Yeah sure, they may have fooled around with toys every once in a while, but never this much, not that the blonde was complaining although he would miss preparing his little flame.

"Well then, what's sTOOOOOOOOO-!" Ace did not even get to finish his sentence before Marco had thrust into him at the perfect angle hitting the teen's prostate head on making Ace see stars. Marco , who wanted Ace to scream even more, did not give him any time to adjust before starting a rough pace slamming into the teen filling the room with the musky smell of sex and the sound of skin slapping skin.

Ace was going to cum soon he was close. The blonde man reached down slipping the ring off as he pulled his young lover up on the bed kissing him harshly shoving his tongue into Ace's mouth immediately claiming it. Ace on the other hand could feel Marco's member harden even more inside of him he new the blond was close, the blonde set him back onto the bed and Ace wrapped his legs around the blonde instinctively squirming as the blonde played with his nipples licking his way up from Ace's chest to his mouth to kiss him again. Ace knew he could not last any longer when Marco's hands left his nipples, and his right hand went to his hip to increase the force as Marco used his left to pump him at a fast pace in time with each hit to his prostate. After a few hard thrust and short strokes the two came together falling down in a happy heap.

"Merry Christmas, love."

" Merry Christmas." Marco said as he pulled the covers over Ace and himself before falling asleep next to his favorite person.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was rushed.<strong>


End file.
